New Understandings
by RocQuill-is-Life
Summary: After, waking up in the midst of the night and seeing a mysteriously familiar raccoon woman in the bathrooms. Rocket begins to dream about Quill, once he realizes that what he's seeing in his dreams isn't real he starts to check out Quill inconspicously, then he starts spacing out around Quill daydreaming of some fantasies that get very graphic.


**Hello everybody reading this. I am new, this is my first fanfic ever, so please hang in with me. Note: I do NOT own Guardians of the Galaxy, any of it's characters, or affiliations. This is written from Rocket's point of view.**

* * *

I had just woken up because the ship shook and woke me. I went to go tell Quill to steer properly only to remember I left it in auto-pilot. I was about to go back to sleep when the ship got a warning of damage to one of the thrusters. Instead of waiting til morning to fix it I went to go check out the damage and smoke was flying from the back of the left thruster engine.

Tools in hand, I put an airsuit on, attached a line to the ship, and jumped out to go fix it.

Right as I was finishing up and heading out of the rear end of the thruster, damn thing started to turn on. So I got out of there as fast as I could, barely escaped before realizing it grazed my tail. I put it out quick then headed to my room. Since I was already up, I decided to go take a shower.

"I mean I could at least try to make breakfast. But the question is 'Should I?' I could try, after my shower." I asked myself aloud while walking to the showers. When I got past the door I began removing my clothes and turned the water on, I walked over to the sinks and looked in the mirror. When I looked into that mirror I saw the weirdest shit ever, instead of seeing my reflection I saw a female raccoon.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream as I jump away from the mirror and cover my mouth hoping I didn't wake anyone. I look around hoping to see her, and I noticed her on the bench "Who are you? Why are you here?WHERE IN HELL-" she cuts me off before I can finish my sentence " i will tell you all the answers in due time but for now take your shower and make yourself decent and i will see you soon." and then she disappeared into the damn thin air while giggling.

After fives minutes of trying to forget about the entire fiasco with the mystery raccoon woman, I go to take a shower "Who was she and why do I suddenly feel all weird? I hope I can wash this feeling off." I say to myself not caring if I wake anyone or not anymore.

* * *

30 minutes later...

* * *

I walk into the kitchen to prepare to make breakfast only to be surprised by 6 in the early morning Gamora with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Can you go wake Quill and Drax since you're up?" she asks. "Sure whatever, you say. I'll go wake the Star-dork and Mister Drags-a-lot." in return for this shitty joke I got a chuckle.

I get to Princess Star-dork's room and to no surprise he's listening to music and dancing. I knock on the door, with no hesitation, the door opens and this idiotic, dork for a captain looks over my head as if he's expecting to see Gamora or Drax. Then looked down with the same stupid smile as if little Groot just walked in, and his entire demeanor changed when he realized it was me he seemed upset and I have no clue why, nor do I care.

"Gamora asked me to come and get you for breakfast." I say pointing to the kitchen. Although I don't care I got a sudden urge to ask "By the way, you seemed really upset to see me, why?" I ask confused. He walks right passed me without a word, probably because he can't hear me over his music. I shrug it off and head over to Drax's room only to find he's been in the showers since I got to the kitchen. I head to the showers knock on the door and when I don't hear water running I walk in to see Drax shaving with his knives.

"Hey, ya big lug Gamora told me to get everyone ready for breakfast. So be in there in five minutes or food will get cold." I tell him trying to be as literal in what I say as possible, even though Gamora and I have been secretly teaching him how to use metaphors. "Alright. I'll be down there in a second." he responds with a wink "Keep it up, tough guy. You'll have the hang of these metaphors in no time." as I walk off, I give him a thumbs up.

* * *

10 minutes later...

* * *

Everyone is sitting down at the table, quiet, focused, thinking. We agreed to no distractions when we're eating or working on the ship so we can act think and be like friends and a team, but I don't think it's been working - given the current level of tension in the room.

"So Quill, I was wondering what was that face you made at me earlier when I came to get you for breakfast?" I ask curious and confused "It was just me trying to figure out who it was and I was just really confused by you being at my door calling me for breakfast, considering you don't like traveling to other people's rooms. Just trying to get used to you coming by." he said never looking up from his plate. "Okay that's fine, just wanted to know." I pause as I chew a bite of eggs "So Gamora, how are we gonna make sure that all of these repairs are done by the time we get back to Quill's home terra planet?" I wait staring at her, she hesitates but then finally answers "If we have Drax do the dishes, get Quill to wash all the equipment, and we just work on the engines, thrusters, power, steering, and flight control, along with the power grid we should finish everything by the time we enter the solar system. . ." there was a long pause as she continued to eat, "and we'll all still have time to finish our personal projects. How does everyone like that?"

"I don't like the idea of a big, heavy, man, like me, washing dishes." Drax contested.

"I can wash dishes." Quill assisted.

"And I can clean the equipment." Drax finished.

"So it's settled." Gamora and I said in sequence, then we look at each other, "Quill will wash dishes." Gamora starts "Drax will clean the equipment." I continue "And we'll finish the repairs." we say once again in unison. We look at each other and giggle. Groot places his face into his hand with a slow "I am Groot.".

* * *

30 minutes into work. . .

* * *

"Hey, Gamora. What was with all the tension at the table? Why would no one look up from their plate? No one's acting normal and I need answers." I interrogate her at rapid fire speeds, leaving no time for a response. Gamora looks at me "Rocket nothing on this ship has been the same since we left Xandar, three months ago, and after we encountered Ronan, a year before." she paused " There was so much tension because we are all still trying to get used to being a team again, no one looked up from their plate because of the tension everyone feared that if they looked up they would lock eyes with someone and it would be a staring contest to the death and we all fear death by the hands of an friend. As for your last statement, I cannot help you determine everyone's normal, and I don't think I have any answers for you to help us develop as a team." she finishes her sentence, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's been three months, but still no one has the balls to say that we need team building exercises. Just because we work together doesn't make us a team, and even if we were a team, we wouldn't be well organized due to our captain's lack of mental planning." I say nearly screaming then calming down. I begin to explain "I think when we land on Quill's terra planet we should try finding a counselor that does team building and..." she stops me and asks "How would you know anything about counselors on terra planets? Are you from a terra planet?" I pause and continue my sentence "... see if we can all learn to communicate better in both areas of being a team, rather than just on the battlefield. Do you think I should bring it up to Quill?", Gamora looks at me still and quiet but then she sighs and begins talking "Taking it up to Quill would be a good idea if you wanted to start an argument. I would say don't, but you wouldn't listen to me anyway.".

* * *

Inside, Rocket's head he speaks to himself about what Gamora just said. . .

* * *

I look at her in shock but also in disappointment, and somewhat pain, but she has learned me well, and I think that's the one thing that scares me. Is that someone will figure out who I am, as a being of this universe, and I won't have any mystery, which is what makes me who I am. The mysterious trump card of the team, but not just on the field of battle but even in the ship, and as long their expectations of me are low for now, I can always raise them at any point.

* * *

We exit Rocket's thoughts as he is working on a new weapon. . .

* * *

"WOAH!" I say as the ship comes to a near screeching halt as we enter the atmosphere and prepare to land in a nearby forest. " Great landing there, CAPTAIN." I say with a large portion of sarcasm, "Yeah, _faaaantastic_ landing." Drax comments. Quill turns to the both of us and says "Well I had to make due of the time limit we had til we crash landed here, so a screeching, shaking halt isn't our worst landing." Drax, Gamora, and I all say in sync "That's true, we've had worse." and then all that is heard is various mumblings.

* * *

 **This is a W.I.P. this story will be finished after a simple 3 or 4 chapters. No more than 5 though. I don't capitalize the female raccoon's "I" because she talks with a soft voice.**


End file.
